Angele Dei
by Kourika
Summary: Gabriel deals with losing Grace after the end of GK3


# _Angele Dei_

  


## _A Gabriel Knight fanfic_

* * *

Standard disclaimer: The characters of the Gabriel Knight series of computer games and novels don't belong to me, obviously. They are copyright their creator, Jane Jenson, and Sierra, the software company who released the games. Please don't waste your time sueing me...I'm just a recent college grad with a secretarial job and nothing of any real value...at least not to anyone else.^_~ 

This story is set at at the very ending of the third Gabriel Knight game and inspired by the final movie, so it may contain spoilers for all three games. You have now been forewarned!^_~

The title is the ecclesiastical Latin term for Angel of God. Did I mean Grace or Gabriel? It really could be either, so I'll just let each reader decide for him or herself.

* * *

I carelessly brushed past Madeline and rushed up the winding staircase.Grace, Grace, you'll never believe I called out eagerly.I paused waiting for her light, crisp voice to quip, Try me, Gabriel, or We'll see that when I hear it, Knight.Silence.I peered into the darkened room, but the only movement came from the Ritter Talisman screen saver bouncing across Sidney's screen.A single sheet of paper lay across the compact keyboard, and I snatched it, recognizing Grace's firm, bold script.  
Gabe –

Now that you've finished your third Schattenjaeger case, I've decided that it's time for me to move on.I've spent the last several years focusing on you, and I've decided that it's time for me to finally do something for myself.Don't worry about me; I'll be fine.

Good luck – Grace

My chest tightened, and the night's victory turned to ashes in my mouth.My eyes flickered back to the laptop in hopes of finding a sign of her destination.Cursing I crumpled the brief note and threw it at the desk.The photograph of Grace's Indian pen pal had disappearedHad she tired of merely being a Schattenajaeger's assistant and actually gone to train as a hunter against the darkness herself?!

I stalked into the small bathroom and stepped into the shower, unmindful of my worn clothing.I turned my face up to let the cold water pour over me and reflexively clenched my fists.Why had she left?Couldn't Grace see that my triumphs meant nothing if I couldn't share them with her and, for a brief instant, see the approval in her eyes?Gracie had given me so much, and I knew that she'd called me back from the very depths of hell on more than one occasion

Three women have loved you selflessly, thedragon intoned in my mind's eye, echoing the words spoken at my initiation years before.

I'd always thought the creature had referred to my mother and grandmother and possibly Malia Gedde, my tormented first love, but the painful truth burned through me as the water matted my T-shirt to my skin._Grace_ had been the third woman finishing out the circle: maiden, mother, and crone!_Grace_ had cared for me and aided me since my strange adventures began without ever asking for repayment and rarely reproaching me for overlooking how valuable she was!True, I had been her employer, but her job description had never included infiltrating bizarre voodoo rituals and coordinating operas that would save me from the werewolf curse

Numbly I turned off the water and stepped onto the bath mat, toweling off as best I could.I fished into my jeans pocket, praying that the contents of my wallet hadn't been destroyed by my foolishness, and desperately searched through it until I found the scrap of paper with Grace's universal e-mail address.If luck were with me she would find computer access in whatever godforsaken place she had gone to

I sat down in front of Sidney and forced myself to swallow my blind male pride.I had to accept that it was the source of all these problems because I hadn't been able to show Grace that I'd only wanted to protect her from the dangers of the supernatural powers I faced.I opened my well-guarded heart and put my hands on the keyboard

Gracie,

We did it!Prince James' baby son is safe, and the vampires have been defeated.I say we', Gracie, because I would have been lost without you.Your excellent research saved my butt, as it has in the past, and you were the best back up a man could ask for.I don't fully understand why you felt the need to leave, but I know you've always wanted to act as my partner, not just my assistant.When you feel that you have the right skills, I'll be waiting for you in Rittersberg with open arms

I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you and myself before, Gracie.I hurt you terribly because of my pigheadednessI love you, Gracie, and I need you near me or my life starts to lose meaning._You_ are my support when the duties of being a Schattejaeger seem too heavy.Please come back to me soon

- Gabe

* * *

Return to the [Stories][1] page!

Questions? Comments?

© 2000_ [jscaife@austin.rr.com][2]_  


* * *

   [1]: http://orion.spaceports.com/~kourika/stories.html
   [2]: mailto:jscaife@austin.rr.com



End file.
